Asobi ni iku yo!
Crunchyroll | network = MBS, AT-X, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Aichi, TV Saitama, Ryukyu Asahi Broadcasting | network_en = | first = July 10, 2010 | last = | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese light novel series by Okina Kamino with illustrations by Hōden Eizō. As of July 2010, 14 volumes have been published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label. A manga adaptation by 888 started serialization in the seinen manga magazine ''Monthly Comic Alive on August 26, 2006. An anime adaptation premiered on July 10, 2010 with the English title "Asobi ni Ikuyo: Bombshells from the Sky". In Indonesia, The manga has been licensed and released up to volume 02 by Elex Media Komputindo, under the title "Let's Play". Story The story revolves around Kakazu Kio, an ordinary high school freshman living in Okinawa. A girl with cat ears appears before him during a memorial service for one of his family ancestors. The girl calls herself Elis and claims she is an alien. Before long, fanatical alien worshipers and a mysterious government agency are in hot pursuit of Elis, but Kio's childhood friend Manami — who wants to follow in her father's footsteps in the CIA — captures Elis. Kio finds himself having to protect Elis from everyone. Characters Main Characters ; : :A kindhearted, yet sophisticated teenaged boy. Kio is able to accept easily the proof that his new friend is an alien, and that both his other friends are secret agents. He knows how to handle firearms, though he isn't sure what business his Uncle Yuichi is in to have them. He displays a strong sense of justice, and is willing to take action when he feels it's needed. This sense, and his treatment of others, draws the attention of his female friends. He is unsure about his reaction to all that interest, and their attention begins to cause complications for Kio. Elis the Cathian in particular has decided that she wishes to be his mate as she is about to come in to her first heat. ; : :A 16 year old scout for the Catian people exploring Earth. Tall and well endowed, she has easily befriended many people, and regular cats she has met on Earth. Initially most do not believe her to be an alien, but she shows Kio the proof directly with her technology, ears and tail. While she is learning the ways of Earth, she is also a competent fighter who employs strategies and technologies not seen on Earth. Her interactions with Kio are closer and more emotional, potentially due to the fact she is 16 and about to enter her first heat. With the kindness and interest he has shown, she has selected him as a mate. ; : :She is a teenage girl who worked for the Immigration Bureau of Japan as one of their top agents before helping save Elis. She is now seen as a traitor so she lives at the Catian Embassy under its diplomatic immunity. She has the ability to teleport objects to her that lie within a 50m radius. Because of this ability her parents threw her out, leaving her to grow up on as she says "the other side of society". She has a noticeable crush on Kio due to the fact he is the only person who ever treated her like a normal girl, but feels he would not like her due to her ability. In the anime, she drives a blue Ford Shelby GT500 equipped with hidden gadgets such as a smokescreen and capture net. ; : :A tomboy, childhood friend, and next door neighbor of Kio. Since she was young she wanted to join the CIA, where her room is filled with listening equipment and guns. She was in the CIA recruitment program operating under the supervisor codenamed JACK, but believes she is no longer a candidate after helping rescue Elis. She also lives at the Catian Embassy under its diplomatic immunity. She has feelings for Kio, but believes he sees her as just one of the guys, so she roots for Aoi to get him before "that alien steals him away". She wears a watch with a noticeable scratch on it. Recurring Characters Humans ; : :Despite the name, JACK is actually a woman. Her real name is: 'J'anis 'A'lectos 'C'arotenas 'K'arinato. She works for the CIA and is acting supervisor of Manami. She has noticeably long blond hair, is barely dressed and is often seen eating fast food, appearing to the stereotype of American women. She drives a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray as her personal vehicle. ; : :Kio's teacher and leader of Beautiful Contact Japan Sect. ; : :Kio's uncle. ; : ; : ; : Catia ; : :Catian Starship Captain. ; : :Catian Starship First Officer. ; : :Catian Starship Crew. ; : :Catian Starship Doctor. Dogisia ; : Other characters ; : ;Narrator : Factions Catia An alien race. They look and speak just like humans, except they have cat ears and tails. They currently are using Kio's house as their Embassy. Dogisia Another alien race similar to the Catians, except they have dog ears and tails. They seem to be bitter enemies, similar to a relationship of a cat and dog. They seemed to have arrived a while before the Cathians, however kept their arrival in secret and made connections with the military. CIA Beautiful Contact They are a terrorist group dedicated to the welcoming of the first intergalactic species to Earth. However, they are also very particular of who they wish the aliens to look like, where when they saw Elis felt like she would be unacceptable for the human race to be their first encounter and planned to get rid of her before her presence became public knowledge. Maki is the leader of the Japanese sect. DIA Media Light novels | ISBN = 4-8401-0861-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1035-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1090-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1135-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1174-X | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1252-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1408-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1469-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8401-1597-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-1844-6 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2310-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2486-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-3161-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-3429-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Manga | ISBN = 978-4-8401-1692-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-1954-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2220-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2294-8 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2544-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-2972-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8401-3337-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Anime Drama CDs A series of four drama CDs were released by Geneon Entertainment. Video game A video game adaptation あそびにいくヨ！～ちきゅうぴんちのこんやくせんげん～ made by Idea Factory was released on PlayStation 2 on July 27, 2006. References External links *Anime adaptation official website * de:Asobi ni Iku yo! es:Asobi ni Iku yo! ja:あそびにいくヨ! ru:Asobi ni Iku yo! zh:玩伴貓耳娘 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:MF Bunko J Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Harem anime and manga